One piece legacy: Samurai country part 18
The attack pirates were lucky that the marines were stupid, and didn't bring in any marine boats, or they would have had real difficulties. So, the boat was finally traveling about a few miles after the incident at Dai. Malk, was cooking lunch. He was checking on the spices, seeing which one would make the meat explode with flavor. He thought, about his new permanent customers. A stretchy idiot, a female blood knight, and a monkey man. They were still more respectable then the people he used to feed about 18 years ago. Hmm... 18 years ago, he was just a 7 years old. Yet, he could cook at age 5. At age 7, he was feeding people. His parents didn't feed him even when he was skin and bones at that age. He was lucky, finding some cook book, and feeding himself. He later fed some other kids with it, and they told their parents. He was possibly the best cook there. He was young, but he had talent. At age 10, he was kidnapped by mountain bandits. They heard about his skills, and wanted to see if he was so good. He was. Yet, he wasn't fast enough, and the bandits slashed his body up. He had a scar for every second he was late preparing the food. He was late for a minute and 28 seconds. 88 scars. So he killed them all. He poisoned them. The bandits were idiots. Ever since then, he trained at being a chef, and training at combat. He learned how to make an imprint steel with his foot. He learned how to use his knifes to cut off a roaches feelers in half blindfolded. He learned how to create about 97 types of poison, and is immune to 71 of them. He learned how to cook, bake, and boil almost any meal in the world. Yet, he had a dream. The dream... Was to cook a fish. The biggest fish in the world. A fish that lives in all blue. The fish was the silver red sting ray, about 5x bigger then a normal sea king. A world famous chef, Sanji, made a book about all blue, and said it was one of the greatest fish's he made. Malk wanted to know what it tasted like. He wanted to make it. He wanted to have someone eat it, and tell Malk 'he was a great chef'. Maybe, Malk was just someone who wanted to hear he was a good chef. He heard that Dai had no major restaurants, and made one. It became even more famous then the Baratie, but Malk wanted money, to get a good crew to get to the end of the grand line. His 'poison' dishes, were one of the most dangerous business decisions ever made, and he lost. He lost almost all customers, old and new, and was lucky he got any customers. Now, he had to feed these people. He had to live with them. He had to know them, and Malk decided to play it cool. The one who played it cool, was the one they all respected. He checked the room, and felt discomfort. He had a cooler, and a small stove, that was powered by a large den den mushi. The den den mushi generators were powered by feeding them, so it was a sort of deal. I make food, you get some. He finished his meal, and left the kitchen. The 'dinner room' was just the open deck, with some chairs and a small table. The ship was rather small. Malk set the meal down, and gave everyone a knife and fork. He decided to announce what he was made for dinner. "We have hear, a buffalo surprise meal, with onion butter covering it, to add taste. The spices, are made from a special flower from a north blue island. This meal, would be worth 88,000 . For you all, it will be like a normal fish. Enjoy." Before anyone did anything, Tack grabbed it, tore it in half, and ate the thing. This caused Zozo to scream "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HAVE HALF OF IT?! WE PROMISED 1/4!" Tack, chewing the meat, looked at Zozo, and shrugged. "What? I think it was 1/4." Fea, grabbed the uneaten half, and started to eat it. This causes Zozo to scream back at her. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Hey, I wanted to see if it was good. It was." "MALK?!" Malk, was just laughing. He knew they liked it. He looked at Zozo, and grabbed him. He whispered something to Zozo. The two went into the kitchen, and both Tack and Fea were confused on what they were doing. - Malk knew it would happen, with that boy, so he made an extra one for himself, and anyone who didn't get to eat. He was lucky, to find an extra, but smaller, table, with forks and knifes. The two, were eating their dinner, and they were talking. Malk said to Zozo "So, how are these guys in general?" "Kind of like this. Honestly, I haven't been too long with them. I guess... a few days. Not even a week. But, they are good people. Selfish, greedy monsters, but good people." "Their greedy, and selfish, and yet their good people?" "Well, that's what they are. But, you'll like them." "MEAT!" Malk and Zozo looked at the door, to see Tack. Tack grabbed the meat, and ate it. "Man! You got more Malk?" "NO YOU BASTARD!" "Can I eat the ingredients then?" "NO YOU CAN NOT!" "As captain, I command you." "Okay, eat a scorpion then." "WHAT!" "Eat it!" "Umm... I have to go!" Tack ran away, and Malk just grumbled at his lost food. However, Zozo was just laughing. Malk looked at Zozo, and said to him "What are you laughing at? You just lost your dinner." "Well, I just thought, is Tack a strange captain?" "He acts like one only when he wants food. Yeah, he's strange. But, he could have beaten me up, and forced me to make food." "That's not like Tack. Tack is an idiot, and he's a good person. Man, I hated pirates, and then I meet him. Strange guy, but a good guy. What do you think?" "Strange idiot. Good idiot." The two just laughed, and knew that Tack was going to be the worst captain ever possible, and one of the most fun guys they would meet. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc